


[Podfic] Destruction

by Gilraina



Series: [Podfic] One Hundred One Thousands [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Destruction" by Spoon888 (from the "One Hundred One Thousands" collection)Author's summary:Rated G. Minor warnings for accidental sandcastle demolition.
Series: [Podfic] One Hundred One Thousands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hundred One Thousands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025688) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:42
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 6.5 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/destruction_202101/Destruction.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17OX_P5pCFGulfq1p58zyuK0xorzi7M9x/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0lsl1xor7eu5l08/Destruction.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Chapter 5: Grimlock - Destruction (from "One Hundred One Thousands")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025688/chapters/47682844)
  * **Author:** [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded during VTMB2020. Thanks to [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888) for the permission!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025688/chapters/47682844) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
